Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Film)
Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (im Original: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) ist die Verfilmung des vierten Bands der Harry-Potter-Serie, die im Jahr 2005 in die Kinos kam. Filmgestaltung und -produktion Unterschiede zwischen Film und Buchvorlage Grundlage der folgenden Angaben sind ausschließlich die Fan-Beobachtungen im Film, der Text des Drehbuchs selbst lag dabei nicht vor. Drehbuch und Handlung Vor und während Harrys viertem Schuljahr häufen sich die bedrohlichen Anzeichen, dass Voldemort wieder stärker wird. Harry kriegt dies zuerst im Rahmen der Internationalen Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft mit, die während seiner Sommerferien in England stattfindet. In Hogwarts erlebt er es dann hautnah, weil er gegen seinen Willen auf magische Weise verpflichtet wird, an einem Wettkampf zwischen europäischen Schulen teilzunehmen. Erst am Ende des Schuljahrs stellt sich heraus, dass Voldemort dahinter steckt, zu dessen gestaltlicher Wiederkehr Harry einen erzwungenen Beitrag leisten muss. Neben spektakulären lebensgefährlichen Aufgaben wie einem Drachenkampf kommen auf ihn und seine Freunde die alterstypischen Probleme zu: erste Verabredungen, Liebesaffären und Eifersüchteleien. Die Handlung in dem umfangreichen Buch (15Kapitel länger als das vorhergehende) musste in der Filmfassung erheblich gekürzt werden. Die Idee, aus dem Buch zwei Filme zu machen, lehnte der Regisseur Mike Newell strikt ab. Im Drehbuch ist der Inhalt ganz auf Harrys Auseinandersetzung mit dem wieder erstarkenden und schließlich zurückkehrenden Voldemort zusammengestrichen, Nebenhandlungen entfallen und Erklärungen der vorkommenden magischen Phänomene wie beispielsweise des Portschlüssels oder der Kamingespräche per Flohpulver sind weggekürzt. Die pubertätstypischen Beziehungsprobleme werden im Vergleich zum Buch noch etwas ausgebaut.Siehe auch den Artikel zum gleichnamigen Buch: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch Gestrichene Teile der Handlung: * Harrys erste Ferienwochen bei der Familie Dursley entfallen und damit ** die Szenen in der die Muggelwelt und die Magische Welt aufeinanderprallen z.B. wie Arthur Weasley mit seinen jüngeren Söhnen im Dursleyschen Pseudokamin feststeckt, notgedrungen mal eben deren Wohnzimmer ruiniert und wie Dudleys Zunge dank eines verhexten Jux-Bonbons über einen Meter lang wird... ** Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze kommen weder hier noch später in diesem Band vor. ** Harrys Traum von Voldemort und Wurmschwanz und die anschließend schmerzende Narbe geschehen im Fuchsbau. ** Harry schickt erst später, nach dem Aufruhr am Ende der Weltmeisterschaft, auf Hermines Drängen hin einen Brief an Sirius wegen seiner Narbenschmerzen. * Bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft ** sind die drei älteren Weasley-Söhne nicht dabei. ** stellt Arthur Weasley keine Beschäftigten des Zaubereiministeriums vor, nicht einmal Bartemius Crouch sr. und Ludo Bagman (konsequenterweise entfällt die Wette zwischen den Weasley-Zwillingen und Ludo). ** sind die Weasleys nicht in der TOP-box, begegnen weder Winky, noch den Malfoys und Harrys Zauberstab wird nicht gestohlen.** angesichts des Aufruhrs nach dem Finalspiel schickt Arthur Weasley die Kids nicht in den Wald, sondern versucht, den nächst möglichen Portschlüssel nach Hause zu bekommen. ** Der Wirbel im Zaubereiministerium nach diesem blamablen Ende der Weltmeisterschaft taucht nur in dem Presseartikel von Rita Kimmkorn auf, den nicht Molly Weasley gleich nach ihrer Rückkehr , sondern erst Hermine während der Fahrt im Hogwarts Express vorliest. * Harry begegnet Cho Chang erst bei der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts. * dass Artur am Tag von Moodys Auftauchen in Hogwarts zu einem Angriff in dessen Haus gerufen wurde, entfällt. Die Verwandlung Draco Malfoys in ein Frettchen findet nicht anlässlich eines Streits darüber statt, sondern weil Draco mit Harry und Ron wegen irgendwas Beliebigem aneinandergerät. * Die Begegnungen zwischen Harry und Sirius sind auf ein einziges Kamingespräch zusammengekürzt. * Die Hogsmeadeausflüge sind gestrichen. * Die Hauselfenbefreiungsfront kommt nicht vor, Winkys Rolle und Dobbys Rolle entfallen. * Beim Weihnachtsball entfällt das belauschte heimliche Treffen von ** Severus Snape mit Igor Karkaroff (wurde gedreht, aber herausgeschnitten) ** Hagrid und Olympe Maxime (die Riesengeschichte ist gestrichen) * Bei der 2. Aufgabe ** erfährt Harry die Funktionsweise von Dianthuskraut von Neville Longbottom; ** ist Barty Crouch sr. als Richter anwesend (offensichtlich steht er nicht unter den Imperiusfluch) und trifft seinen Sohn in Gestalt des falschen Moody. * Barty Crouch sr. wird nicht wahnsinnig, sondern einfach tot im Verbotenen Wald aufgefunden. * Alle Todesser-Prozesse, die Harry im Denkarium erlebt, sind auf eine zusammengekürzt worden, Karkaroff verrät auch Barty Crouch junior; dieser wird von Moody geschockt. Augrund des "neuen" Dumbledore's sieht dieser in seiner Jugend ganz anders aus. Moody hat bereits sein magisches Auge. * Bei der dritten Aufgabe ** fehlen die meisten der magischen Hindernisse; ** sieht Harry, dass Fleur Delacour und Viktor Krum verhext worden sind. ** kommt es an Ende zu einem Wettrennen zwischen Harry und Cedric Diggory; sie werden nur als Rivalen, nicht im entferntestem als Freunde geschildert. * als Harry nach Voldemorts Wiedergeburt zurückkehrt ** verliert sich die Wirkung des Vielsaft-Tranks schon während der falsche Moody sich mit Harry unterhält. ** Voldemorts elementarer "Ersatzkörper" wird sofort achtlos in den Kessel geworfen und sieht mehr wie ein Haupfen Knochen aus, als wie ein Schlangenmonster-Baby. ** Die Todesser fallen "zwanghaft" aus dem dunklen Mal, ** kommt es nie zu dem Kuss des Dementors; ** gibt es kein Zerwürfnis zwischen Dumbledore und Cornelius Fudge ** wird nie gezeigt, dass Dumbledore sofort den Widerstand wieder ins Leben ruft; * Rita Kimmkorns Enttarnung als Animagus findet nicht statt. Im Film fehlende Charaktere und Beziehungen * Bertha Jorkins * Ludo Bagman * Dobby * Winky * Molly Weasley * Bill Weasley * Charlie Weasley * Percy Weasley und seine Rolle als Assistent von Barty Crouch sr. * Colin und Dennis, die die "Potter Stinkt"-Anstecker anders hexen wollen. * die Rolle von Sirius ist minimal * Die Hintergründe von Frank Bryces und von Hagrids Lebensgeschichte werden nicht erläutert. Nur im Film vorhandene Episoden und Charaktere * Harry erlebt in seinem Traum am Anfang nicht bloß Voldemort und Wurmschwanz, sondern auch Bartemius Crouch jr., der ankündigt, den anderen Todessern ein Zeichen zu schicken. (also gibt es auch keinen Konflikt zwischen ihm und den anderen Todessern). Später erkennt Harry ihn in der Denkariumsszene wieder als den Todesser, den er damals im Traum gesehen hat. * Hagrid ist beim Empfangsessen der ausländischen Gäste dabei und sticht Professor Flitwick versehentlich mit seiner Gabel in die Hand, weil er nur noch Augen für Madame Maxime hat. * Hermine kommt vor dem Drachenkampf zu Harry und ermutigt ihn durch eine Umarmung. Dies zeigt Rita als Foto zur Illustration der angeblichen Liebesbeziehung der beiden. * Harrys Drachenkampf wird im Film zu einer Verfolgungsjagd um das Schloss ausgebaut, damit sich die Drachen überhaupt von ihren Nestern trennen, haben sie nicht ein Nest voller eigener Eier, sondern bloß das Goldene Ei zu bewachen. * Ein Botenjunge namens "Nigel" überbringt Ron seinen scheußlichen "neuen" Festumhang (im Buch kriegt Ron ihn von seiner Mutter direkt und außerdem werden magische Postsendungen in den Büchern nie von menschlichen Boten, sondern immer von Eulen überbracht!). * Vor dem Weihnachtsball werden in Hogwarts Tanzstunden abgehalten * nur im Film hat Ron eine Tante namens Tessie, an die er in seinem ollen Festumhang erinnert. * Barty Crouch sr. wird von Hagrid und Harry samt seinen Freunden gefunden, als sie singend (!) im Verbotenen Wald unterwegs sind. Ein Teil der Differenzen zwischen Dumbledore und dem Zaubereiministerium werden in diese Szene verlagert. Verwirrende Abweichungen * Die Logik der Wiedererstarkung von Voldemort wird durch Barty Crouch juniors frühe Befreiung durcheinandergebracht. Das immer wieder auftauchende Erkennungszeichen von Barty Crouch jr. ist eine im Buch nicht vorhandene eigentümliche Zungenbewegung. Während er im Buch seine Rolle als Moody perfekt spielt, schimmert im Drehbuch absichtlich gelegentlich seine wahre Identität durch (beispielsweise genießt er es offensichtlich, als die Spinne unter seinem Imperiusfluch alles machen muss was er will). * Anders als im Buch können Portschlüsselreisende sich währenddessen miteinander unterhalten. * Posteulen tragen Briefe im Schnabel (ziemlich hinderlich beim Fliegen geschweige denn beim Wassertrinken unterwegs) * Bei Flohpulver-Ferngesprächen taucht nicht wirklich der körperlose Kopf des Gesprächspartners im offenen Kamin auf, sondern eine komische gesichtsähnliche Brennmaterialformation. * Im Buch betont Dumbledore bei der Vorstellung des Trimagischen Turniers, dass dieser Wettstreit zwischen drei Schulen die übernationale Freundschaft fördern soll. Im Drehbuch hebt er den konkurrierenden Aspekt hervor. * Im Drehbuch erfährt Ron schon vor Harry, dass in der ersten Aufgabe ein Drachenkampf ansteht, verrät es Harry aber nicht. * Als Fred und George Weasley mit einem magischen Trick versuchen, über die Alterslinie zu kommen und merken, dass es nicht funktioniert, lachen sie nicht wie im Buch, sondern geraten im Film aneinander. Kostüme und optische Gestaltung * Im Buch hat Barty Crouch jr. blonde Haare und ein Milchgesicht. Im Film ist er dunkelhaarig. * Im Buch wird mehrfach hervorgehoben, dass Voldemorts Augen glühend rot sind. Im Film hat er stechende blaue Augen. * Im Buch hat Harry grüne, im Film blaue Augen. * Madame Maxime ist im Buch schwarzhaarig mit olivfarbenem Teint und trägt immer elegante Gewänder aus schwarzer Seide. Im Film ist sie rothaarig und nicht auffallend elegant. Anders als im Buch ist sie nicht etwa gleich groß wie Hagrid, sondern überragt ihn deutlich. * Die Eulerei befindet sich nicht im westlichen Schlossturm von Hogwarts, sondern befindet sich in einem Turm außerhalb des eigentlichen Schlossgebäudes. * Die im Buch angegebenen Farben der Festumhänge beim Weihnachtsball sind im Film anders: die Patilzwillingsschwestern tragen statt eine rot, die andere türkis beide pinkfarbene Gewänder, Hermine trägt nicht blau, sondern ebenfalls pink... * Auf dem Friedhof in Little Hangleton werden die Grabsteine von Tom Riddle sr. und die seiner Eltern gezeigt: Die darauf angegebenen Namen und die Lebensdaten der Riddles werden im Buch nicht genannt. Neuauftretende Charaktere/Darsteller in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens Gesamtbesetzung s. Liste der Schauspieler Auszeichnungen Preise: * 2006: BAFTA-Award für Stuart Craig in der Kategorie Bestes Produktionsdesign * 2006: Empire-Award für die gesamte Harry-Potter-Filmreihe * 2006: DIVA-Award - Der Deutsche Kinopreis (Publikumspreis) Nominierungen: * 2006: Oscar-Nominierung für Stuart Craig und Stephanie McMillan in der Kategorie Ausstattung * 2006: BAFTA-Award-Nominierung in den Kategorien Visuelle Effekte und Bestes Make-up und Haardesign * 2006: Empire-Award-Nominierung in den Kategorien Bester britischer Film und Bester Sci-Fi-/Fantasy-Film Wissenswertes * Für die umfangreichen Tauchszenen musste Daniel Radcliffe tauchen lernen und rund einen Monat jene Szenen in einer sechs Meter tiefen Bluescreen-Tauchbox filmen. * Die Zauberer-Rockband Weird Sisters, die im Film beim Weihnachtsball aufspielt, wurde mit Jarvis Cocker, dem Frontmann von Pulp, sowie Phil Selway und Jonny Greenwood, Schlagzeuger und Gitarrist von Radiohead, besetzt. Das Auftreten der Band wurde von Rowling abgesegnet. Die im Film verbliebene Sequenz ist deutlich kürzer. Eine ungeschnittene, rund zwei Minuten lange Version mit einer besseren Überleitung von den Walzerpaaren zu dem Rock-Gig ist allerdings auf der Doppel-DVD-Edition enthalten. * Die DVD zum Film erschien in Deutschland am 31. März 2006 in einer Edition mit zwei DVDs. Die erste DVD enthält ausschließlich den Film; auf der zweiten befinden sich technische Hintergrunderläuterungen zu den drei Haupttricksequenzen (Drachen, Unterwasserszenen und das Labyrinth), die Vorbereitungen zum Weihnachtsball, Gedanken der Darsteller und des Filmteams zum vierten Film, Gruppen-Interviews, drei Geschicklichkeitsspiele und ein DVD-ROM-Part. Entgegen früheren Presseangaben gibt es jedoch keinen Audiokommentar des Regisseurs. Zusätzlich erschien eine Edition mit allen Teilen 1-4 mit jeweils nur einer DVD. * Die Filmmusik wurde bei diesem Film nicht mehr von John Williams, der die Musik zu den ersten drei Filmen geschrieben hat, sondern von Patrick Doyle eingespielt. Dieser hat sich dabei allerdings an Williams' Vorlagen orientiert. Der Soundtrack lässt jedoch Teile von Williams' eingängigen Thema vermissen, das mittlerweile zu einem der bekanntesten Filmthemen geworden ist. Siehe auch: * Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch in der Internet Movie Database *Dieser Artikel basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Artikel der Wikipedia.de 4